


Meryl has had enough of this shit

by Hawkbringer



Series: Stampede of Millions Orphanage AU [6]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Tsundere Meryl, Vash bottoms for Wolfwood, Woman on Top, You can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Meryl has had enough of this shit, and storms in on the other four housemates in various compromising positions. Wolfwood and Vash are clearly busy, which leaves only Knives with a dick free for her to fuck herself with. Well, she'll take what she can get, at this point.
Relationships: Millions Knives/Meryl Stryfe, Millions Knives/Milly Thompson, Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: Stampede of Millions Orphanage AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meryl has had enough of this shit

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do a great job of previously building up the background relationships of canon-husband-and-wife Milly-and-Wolfwood, nor the emerging bromance-turned-sex-ed-classes that Vash strikes up with Wolfwood upon his miraculous return in this AU. I'm undecided on whether/how Milly and Meryl interact sexually, and I'm keeping with the anime-canon that Meryl is horny for Vash but he doesn't want her that way. Wolfwood and Knives stay VERY separate, and will for quite a long time. Milly and Knives, as is depicted in this fic, have more of a lighthearted teasing relationship, if anything.

Setting: An unusual night with an unusual group. Vash was torn between topping for Knives or bottoming for Wolfwood. So he solved the dillema by doing both - he tied Knives to the bed in Wolfwood's room, and let him watch as Vash took everything Wolf had it in him to give. Milly, usually content to watch or coo encouragement when these two men collide, occupies herself with this new plaything, a bound vicious predator, who is very weak to having a feather dragged across his skin. His roars are what has woken Meryl, and Meryl IS PISSED.

\---

Meryl is woken by a noise. She hears it again a moment later, and throws her slender body up and out of the bed she shares with /none/ of her 4 other housemates, aware that she's /always/ been the one left out, but tonight, of all nights, she can no longer stand it.

She storms into the giant bedroom Wolfwood shares with Milly (giant because sometimes the husband and wife also share it with Vash), because she heard the a hoarse noise torn from a throat unused to talking, unused to smiling. Even in his rapture, he sounded somehow murderous. Such a voice could only belong to Knives. And Knives shouldn't be IN that room, he should be in Vash's. Preferrably tied up. Because he still, in her estimation, constituted a public health nuisance that only Vash was really capable of constraining. So SOMEONE was breaking SOME rule, definitely, by having all four of her fellow housemates in the same room, at the same time, probably engaging in some lewd and lacivious behavior that Meryl will never admit out loud that she very much wants for herself. She'd make up a rule on the spot if she had to, just to punish one or more of them for breaking it.

She storms in and demands someone fuck her. Vash, Wolf, Milly, hell, even /Knives/ for all she cares! While everyone else has gone comically wide-eyed and still, Knives immediately pipes up - as he has no desire to fuck Milly, particularly, but the aggression radiating off the smaller woman is intriguing, at least - "While I am restrained, you are welcome to amuse yourself with my body."

Meryl's face firms up in response to her embarrassment and her head whips towards Vash who is laid out sideways across the bed. Wolfwood is very carefully keeping their hips pressed together. Perhaps to preserve some kind of /modesty/??? (Are they front to front here? Or is Wolfwood standing, and fucking Vash doggy-style? No, it seems they're doing frotting missionary, Wolfwood now curled over him protectively, hiding their dicks.) 

"Vash, can I ride him?" 

"He... uhhhn..." Vash pauses, his head falling back and the way his bitten lip shines slick and wet in the moonlight makes Meryl throb again. She starts unbuttoning her sleep shirt with irritated, quick jerks of her fingers. Once it's open, she throws it and her underwear off nearly instantaneously and puts her fists on her hips. 

"Well?" 

"He said... you could..." Vash pants. Whatever Wolfwood is doing to him has Vash /completely/ incoherent. Meryl can admit to some envy, hopefully soon to be assuaged. "Yeah, go ahead," Vash finishes through gritted teeth. His body tenses and everyone in the room pauses to watch him fight off orgasm for what (only Meryl doesn't know) makes the 4th time so far tonight. Once his back relaxes, thumping down against the hand-stuffed mattress with a heavy sigh, the energy flows back into the room. 

Milly stands and goes to put a hand on her husband's shoulder as Wolfwood drops his head to Vash's shoulder and calls him a good boy. 

Meryl takes Milly's vacated place and straddles Knives without hesitation. She bucks against his hard body, sliding her wet crease over the ridge of his hipbone. She's panting within seconds. She thinks she could come like this, no penetration needed. She remembers very vaguely something Milly once said about women's bodies and multiple orgasms and throws caution to the wind, racing herself over the edge with her hands dragging more lines into Knives' expansive chest. She's wound so tight, it takes mere seconds, and Knives doesn't even say a word.

As she pants through her afterglow, most of Vash and Wolfwood's sounds drowned out by the roaring in her head, she leans down, Knives' now-interested dick trailing precum down the back of her thigh, and impertinantely asks Knives if he and Vash have the same anatomical arrangement. 

"We both have a functioning penis," he replies flatly and Meryl can't work up the energy to grit her teeth in frustration. 

"Are they the same /size/?" she presses. Knives glances skyward and considers. 

"Flaccid, yes. Aroused, I do not know." 

Meryl's smile as she scootches herself slowly away is something sharp-edged and feral. "I find that /hard/ to believe." Without further ado, she reaches behind herself for Knives' 'functioning penis,' hand only twitching once in surprise at its heat, body-warm, and lines it up for penetration. 

"Slowly," Knives instructs, letting his voice pour over the consonants like a smooth-running stream. Meryl huffs, tilting her hips down to meet him, a bit intimidated by the stretch. She's not one to be treated like glass. No one in this /room/ is. Of all of them, /Knives/ is the most likely to need kiddie gloves for handling. "Vash will blame me if you injure yourself," he adds, making Meryl huff twice with smothered laughter. 

"Well," she drawls, "At least you're /honest/." And rocks back. 

"I try-HY," Knives' breath catches on the word. His eyes fall shut. Meryl wince at her hips' protests as she rides him. If she shuffles just a /bit/ higher, he'll fit /perfectly/ inside. As she rocks back to fully seat herself, inches of him yet unclaimed, she lets out a very lusty moan - which even /Vash/ is quick to shush her from. The children are not so very far away. If they want any /more/ privacy here, they'll have to build it by hand. 

Meryl scoffs audibly and limits herself to angry grunting, which Knives finds quite entertaining - as though she were at odds with her body's desire for being in this situation at all. The opposite of him, and the opposite of Vash. Wolf is understandable, and Milly is something else entirely. A creature ruled by the body in spite of her brain woud be an interesting one to observe, indeed. 

Meryl vows in that moment, heart thudding too fast like a slapped child's, that she will goddamn build that private room herself. (She does, of course, forget this vow, until the next time she finds herself alone with Knives and a bed and the sound of children through the front window is inescapably loud.) 

As she growls to herself, injuring her vocal chords further with each exhalation, Knives wonders how she would respond to a little suggestion in this area. 

"Meryl," he states inquisitively. She nearly stops rocking her hips at hearing her name in his voice in such a tone. 

"Yes?" she queries with one eyebrow high. It's such an imperious pose, he cannot help but smile just a little. 

He tilts his head and glances at her ear. She leans down to let him whisper to her. "You don't want them to hear you, but you want to scream." She rocks her hips in response. 

"Yess," she hisses shamelessly. 

"This tie around my wrist would gag you quite effectively, if you'd like to trade a little freedom for mine. Temporarily, of course." 

She sneers, and rears back up. "Oh, sure, nice /try/, cocksucker." She doesn't know how that insult bristles, as it is /inaccurate/, and not for lack of Knives' trying. "I like you just the way you are!" 

Knives shifts his jaw side to side in calculation. "Then come lean down and scream into my mouth. Let's see how well that muffles the sound." 

"Well," she decided, pausing completely her movements with her hips. "I suppose the worst that can happen is you bite off my tongue." 

"And I swear I shall not, on pain of Vash." 

"Ahah! I like that. On pain of /Vash/. Very well, then. I'll dare." And so she leans down and they open their mouths together and it's completely unsettling when he tastes fully and completely human, all the way down to the wrinkles bitten into the insides of his cheeks from missing when he chews. 

Without warning, Knives upsets her precarious balance by thrusting up - his feet are tied down loosely enough to allow him to brace his feet for it. Meryl's reflexive shout is muffled quite nicely, and is moreso the more she seals them together. 

They breath heavily, almost comically, through their respective noses as Knives obliges her, able to control his own bodily reactions to perfection, a feat he cannot manage reliably when it's Vash's hands on him, tormented by Vash's repeatedly applied knowledge of his own weak points. 

Knives tries very hard to sear away the knowledge of other hands upon his brother's skin as /they/ grapple. Now, with Meryl, he revels in the opportunity to dirty himself as well. 

There's a very small voice, that barely gets a chance to speak before orgasm (but not ejaculation) swamps it, that tells Knives he /might/ be looking forward to Vash's hands attempting to sear /his/ skin clean as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is messy, un-beta'd, and the italics haven't been changed from //s. I'm posting this as a rough draft because the tedious work of marking it up in HTML would take up all my spoons and I wouldn't be able to post it.
> 
> I'm rather proud of this one - it actually has an ending, which I'm bad at, even if it is a bit of an anemic one.
> 
> Comment please if you want to do the tedious work of HTML markup for me as a beta, or if I should add more tags!


End file.
